


【Predaking/UM】和親（TFP）

by yocool



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 極短篇。Ultra Maguns 出使駐 Predacon 領地的外交官……（舊文備份）





	【Predaking/UM】和親（TFP）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：TFP，故事發生在劇場版結局之後。  
> CP：Predaking/UM  
> 注意：OOC，邏輯如浮雲，角色性格崩坏  
> 建議看過劇場版才會比較清楚裡面的Predacons誰是誰。  
> 聽說發文只要寫了沒有拆就可以變成小透明。

所有TF都感覺Ultra Magnus是去和親的，不過Ultra Magnus在地球上的時間不長，所以他並沒有學到這個詞彙。

「不過就是出使駐Predacon的外交官，Wheeljack你幹嘛這樣看著我？」嚴肅的指揮官感覺到身邊的異樣，所以先拿某位玩世不恭的下屬開刀。

「歐，不，沒事。我想我該給Ratchet檢查一下光鏡了，等你走了馬上預約！」當然Wheeljack才不會真的去預約這種門診。

臨時基地裡的詭異氣氛，讓Ultra Magnus決定盡早動身前往Predacon的領地。

賽博坦復甦後，眾TF忙於重建城鎮，努力生活著。Predacon萬夫莫敵的單體作戰能力對所有TF而言都有如芒刺在背。在建立起足以抵擋Predacon攻擊的防禦工事以前，為了避免節外生枝，他們決議派一名TF就近觀察，便是以外交官的名義。

Ultra Magnus走進大廳時，Skylynx與Darksteel正忙著把一名新的Predacon給藏到一個箱子裡，Ultra Magnus馬上就明白Shockwave也在這裡，也許正忙於復活更多的Predacon。

「嘎，Autobot，呃，大使。我來給您帶路吧！」Skylynx立刻上前來遮擋他的視線，而Darksteel則接上把新Predacon用力壓進箱子裡。

「吼，Predaqueen！」那個新Predacon突然大喊出聲。

「Blight，你這個白癡！」Darksteel被撞翻在地，Blight又從箱子裡跳了出來。

Skylynx嘆息一聲，摀著臉不想面對現實。他推著Ultra Magnus繼續往前走，「抱歉讓您看笑話了。」

他走到王的房間，Predaking正坐在那個曾是狂派首領的王座上。

「嘎，陛下，這是Autobot的大使。」Skylynx欠身向Predaking報告，Darksteel不知什麼時候也站到王座前側。Ultra Magnus站在中間面對著Predaking，畢恭畢敬的向這位可能比Megatron還要更為暴力的王者行禮。

「平身。文謅謅的，麻煩死了。」Predaking不耐煩的打了個呵欠。

聽到這句，Skylynx跟Darksteel突然放鬆似的變回龍型飛了出去，他們邊飛邊拌嘴的聲音漸行漸遠。

「請問......」Ultra Magnus有點遲疑的說「我該退下了嗎？」

「你，」Predaking指著他說：「過來。」

Ultra Magnus走向了王座。

「坐下。」這次Predaking直接伸手把Ultra Magnus拉到他腿上坐著。

「這是要做什麼？」Ultra Magnus問。

不過Predaking沒有理會他的問題，只是把他右手拿起來看。「你們Autobot的維修還真差，晚點我叫Shockwave給你看看。」

「謝...謝，陛下。」Ultra Magnus對於突如其來的善意更是感到莫名。

「現在，安靜。」

Predaking闔上光鏡假寐，感覺身前的TF急促的換氣頻率，那是帶有恐懼的甜美氣息。

END


End file.
